1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condensed cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting diode including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting diodes, have advantages, such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick responses, high luminance, and low driving voltages, and provide multi-color images.
A typical OLED has a structure including an anode formed one a substrate, and a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode that are sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows. When a voltage is applied between the anode and cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. Carriers such as the holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the exitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
A novel material that can manufacture an OLED having high luminous, high efficiency, and long lifetime is needed.